The New Doctor
by Unkn0wnL1f3f0rm
Summary: Clara and the Eleventh Doctor are met face to face with the stranded 17th Doctor. As the 17th grows on Eleven and Clara, Clara must decide whether to stay with her beloved Eleven or get into new adventures with this New Doctor. The events of this occur before "The Name of The Doctor" (S7, E14). Rated T for some violence and sexual encounters. *Not good at summaries*
1. Chapter 1: Early Regeneration

A/N: I apologize for my failure of posting this correctly the first time. I do hope that this mishap hasn't spoiled anything for you guys. By the way, reviews and constructive critisism are greatly appreciated! :)

* * *

**The New Doctor**

**Chapter 1: Early Regeneration**

"Okay Clara!" the Eleventh Doctor said as he finished his elaborate dance around the TARDIS' console," You ready?" The Doctor smiled and Clara nodded. He strutted down the walkway's slope and pushed open the doors, dramatically.

"So, where _have _we gone Doctor?" Clara asked, skipping while following him out of the TARDIS. The Doctor scrunched up his nose and spun around, looking at the forest around him.

"I don't get it!"

"Get what?"

"We were supposed to get somewhere exotic, somewhere alien! Not a boring old forest on," the Doctor stopped his rambling and arm flailing to stick his tongue out and taste the air. A bored expression grew on his face.

" Venus, we're on Venus?! We can't even leave the solar system, really?" the Doctor whined and kicked the TARDIS' base. Clara was shocked, _I thought Venus was inhabitable. Oh well, the Doctor has bought me to weirder places, but a forest?_ The TARDIS made thud back at the Doctor.

"Oh no, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that," the Doctor apologizing and stroking the TARDIS' door frame. Clara giggled at his protectiveness over the TARDIS. The Doctor looked back her with his face scrunched up.

"Hey, my TARDIS took us here for a reason, so I said sorry." the Doctor explained. Clara lifted an eyebrow, questioning the Doctor. The Doctor started to argue but was interrupted by a bang coming from the other side of the TARDIS.

"What do you mean, _your_- wait, yeah, actually this is yours, well ours but," the ancient voice was interrupted by a sickly cough. The Doctor and Clara raced to where the noise came from.

The man's features were old, similar to the War Doctor's. He had skin that was sagging around the cheeks, old ancient eyes, and a peculiar fashion sense. He wore a long brown coat, a tan and gray double-layered waistcoat, a gray bow tie, and wore his gray hair flat. His face lit up when he saw Clara.

"Oh, Clara," the man said giving Clara an awkward hug," Wouldn't imagine you here in the Underground Forests of Venus! Look forward to that Doctor." The man seemed to have an energetic aura nearly identical to the Doctor's yet he seemed ancient and tired. The man pointed at the Doctor and stepped back.

"This is why you don't accept gifts from your enemy, even though you've already done this by eleven," the man joked, his hands and face glowing golden.

"Doctor, no!" shouted a female voice that sounded suspiciously like Clara's.

The elder Doctor regenerated, screaming at the sky as he burned into a new body. He got a burst of life into him and sprang back a new, younger looking man. Clara and the Eleventh Doctor looked in amazement and confusion at the new Doctor standing in front of them. They stared at him so intently that they didn't watch a duplicate Clara run towards them, the Dalek chant of _EXTERMINATE _was, however, enough to reawake their minds. The new Doctor was in shock and seemed to forget where and who he was.

"Doctor, the Daleks, they're com-," the second Clara was cut off by a Dalek's laser cutting through her heart. The Eleventh Doctor immediately brought out his sonic screwdriver, exploding the Dalek's head cap while the new Doctor and Clara knelt down beside the injured Clara.

"Please tell me that's not me, even though, y-know, she's me," the able Clara said.

"Don't worry I'm from you going through the Doctor's timeline, you're fine" the second Clara said, cradled in the new Doctor's arms. A single tear appeared on her forehead and a sniffle came from the new Doctor.

"Don't cry, you've done this too many times already. Just run, you clever boy," the dying Clara said. With her final breath she looked up at the new Doctor with her doe brown eyes leant in to give him a final kiss goodbye.

After the duplicate Clara was dead the new Doctor got up and silently promised for it to not to get to him; He'd straighten his bow tie and know that Clara hadn't died in vain.


	2. Chapter 2: Revelations on the TARDIS

**The New Doctor**

**Chapter 2: Revelations On The TARDIS**

"Okay, what just happened, Doctor?" Clara asked, following both Doctors back into the TARDIS.

"You just saved my life again. I haven't figured it out yet, but you've been with me at various points in my life; on a Dalek asylum planet, 1892 London, and now the Underground Forests of Venus," the Eleventh Doctor explained. "But the question is, Doctor, how are you alive? You're impossible, a bit like Clara, mind you."

"In the words of River: spoilers! I do wonder, however, why the TARDIS hasn't self-destructed or thrown me out yet, due to this paradox. See, I'm not supposed to be alive at this point in time, let alone here," the impossible Doctor responded. The Eleventh Doctor looked intently into the other Doctor's eyes, examining him.

"Wait, how would I have been in other parts of your life? There's only one of me right?" Clara asked looking at the new Doctor with her eyebrows knit.

"Oh Clara, my Impossible Girl, there's so much in store for you and I, well, the past version of me, but still me," the New Doctor said cupping Clara's face in his hands. Clara stepped back and out of his hands.

"Ah, you should feel a bit awkward. I'm a new person to you, unlike this chin over here," the New Doctor said walking over and patting the Eleventh Doctor's jaw. "But, I know so much about you, almost too much, Clara." The New Doctor walked over to the console, leaned on it, and looked back at the Eleventh Doctor.

"Now what? Do you know where we're supposed to go?" the Eleventh Doctor said.

"That I do Doctor, but I think the regeneration took its effect on me. So do me a favor and try and find my TARDI-," the New Doctor slipped off of the console, unconscious. The Doctor and Clara took him into one of the TARDIS' spare bedrooms and laid him down.

"He's kind of cute," Clara commented with a grin. The Doctor gave Clara his hurt puppy look.

"Don't say that while I- he's sleeping! It's creepy," The Doctor told Clara.

"Hey, you'll get your turn," Clara said gazing at the sleeping Doctor and smirking. The Eleventh Doctor walked back to the console room and sat down, contemplating the situation at hand.

Clara sat down, gazing at the sleeping Doctor's features. His brown hair had a fringe that stood up more than the Eleventh Doctor's. His nose was sloped and slightly pointed, not entirely like hers. Some features were similar to the actual Doctor's though; his height, his thin-ness, his warmth and heartbeat- _wait what?_ Clara found herself cuddled up against the sleeping Doctor's chest. She got up and questioned herself. _How much time had passed? Do I really fancy him? Oh god, what if he woke up?_

Clara ran off to the console room to find the Doctor. She arrived out of breath and slightly panicky; the Doctor noticed this and stood up, putting his hands on her shoulders, comfortingly.

"What is it? What happened?" the Doctor asked, exploring her eyes for clues. Clara didn't want to tell him, for fear of him knowing this later in his life.

"Oh nothing, just wanted to get back here quick," Clara said, trying to play cool. The Doctor played along but wasn't convinced Clara was telling the truth.

-X-

The New Doctor woke with a start. His mind and body quickly filled with new energy and ideas. He jumped out of bed not noticing Clara in the corner of the room, sleeping in a chair. He danced over to the wardrobe parallel to the bed he was sleeping in and opened it, looking for all the clothes he could use for his new, 19th incarnation; He had become the 17th Doctor. He undressed and put on black dress pants and new, also black, shoes. He picked out a grey t-shirt, cyan waistcoat, silk, black tie, and a grey trench coat. He carried the torso applied clothes with him over towards the edge of his bed and discovered a wide-eyed Clara sitting in a chair in the corner.

"How much of that did you see?" the Doctor asked also wide eyed and still bare-chested.

"Um, well, I didn't see your bum, if that's what you mean. N-nothing below the waist, I promise," Clara tried to explain. The Doctor nodded awkwardly and put on the rest of his clothes. Clara got up and started back to the console room while the Doctor, fully clothed, followed her.

"Alright, Doctor. Where've you landed us?" Seventeen asked.

"Well, by now you should know that the TARDIS has kind of taken her own path," Eleven said.

"Which means?" Clara asked, looking interchangeably at both Doctors.

"Uh, 1837 North America, near Apache territory according to the TARDIS," Eleven said, looking at a screen with a grimace.

"Let's get going then," said the New Doctor, walking toward the TARDIS doors. Both Doctors got out before two Apache children leveled flint spears at their chests.


	3. Chapter 3: Geronimo's Monster

**The New Doctor**

**Chapter 3: Geronimo's Monster**

The Doctors raised their hands in surrender. Clara slowly edged out of the TARDIS door. One of the boys grunted and gestured, with his spear, for Clara to come forward. She raised her hands and exchanged looks with the Doctors.

"Come forward white man," the left Apache ordered again lightly thrusting his spear at Clara.

"Hey! If you're going be like that, it's white woman!" Clara said in return with her arms crossed.

"Don't argue with the child pointing a spear at you, Clara," Eleven said with annoyance in his voice. An inhuman shriek echoed through the dry hills.

"Geronimo, it's the monster!" the TARDIS translated from the right boy. Eleven looked around to his companions, grinning.

"It's actually Geronimo!" Eleven whispered to his companions, ecstatically. Another shriek rippled through the air, making the Apache children tense.

"We can't risk it again, like with Fire Snake," Geronimo's friend warned, looking slightly scared. Geronimo nodded and took off with the other child. The Doctors exchanged looks and took off after them, Clara sighing, rolling her eyes, and following them.

Eventually they lost the boys and caught their breath. While they were running the shrieks seemed to be chasing them.

"Now I can tell why those boys were running; whatever this thing is, it sounds dangerous or at least creepy," Seventeen said, Eleven and Clara chuckled. Clara's doe brown eyes widened exponentially.

"What? What is it Clara?" Eleven asked, suddenly very worried. But Seventeen had followed her gaze, finding the monstrosity; a dark, wispy yet skeletal figure loomed over the trio. Its shriek was much more terrifying up close. The monsters hands started to outstretch toward Eleven. Eleven started to make choking noises and tried to pull away from the monsters gaze. Seventeen and Clara stood there in shock and terror until Seventeen near tackled Eleven.

"Thanks- TARDIS, now," Eleven sputtered. The trio ran back to where they had come from and away from the monster. The monster tailed them the entire way back to the TARDIS; when it seemed like Clara would have collapsed from exhaustion and the monster would have consumed her, she and Seventeen fell into the TARDIS.

Seventeen barricaded the door, as the monster barraged the door, by sitting down against it. Clara noticed some things though, firstly they had left Eleven outside of the TARDIS, and secondly, they weren't in Eleven's familiar TARDIS. Clara reported this to Seventeen after catching her breath.

This TARDIS' interior was covered in blue, black, pink, and gold, and mixtures of these, to make it look like various nebulae and space formations, like the Pillars of Creation and the Orion Nebula. Stilted arches lined the circumference of the console room with a hexagon pattern in between the arches. The console at least looked similar to Eleven's. Seventeen's eyes widened in delight, glad his TARDIS was back, but then remembered about his past self, Eleven.

"Doctor, w- is this your TARDIS?" Clara stammered, backing up at the sight while Seventeen ran past her, toward the console, confirming her assumption. He petted the console in reunion and then slid a monitor around to him. He typed a few commands into a nearby keyboard and a view of Eleven's console room popped onto the monitor with Eleven in there safely pacing and running his hair through his hair.

"Doctor! We've found my TARDIS," Seventeen spoke into a microphone. Eleven looked confused as to where the voice came from but then swung around his monitor that supposedly had Seventeen's TARDIS interior on it.

"Oh, you've redecorated," Eleven said, with a scrunched nose, looking into his monitor. "I don't like it." Clara gave a sigh of annoyance. She stood behind Seventeen with folded arms.

"Can we pay attention to the ghost thing outside that's trying to kill us, boys?" Clara said. The barrage on the door stopped and then was heard through Eleven's microphone.

"Yeah, that might be a good idea, um. Meet back at Clara's place? Same time we left, remember that Clara," Eleven said, pointing uselessly at his screen. He did his dance around the console, waving a gesture to Seventeen, and took off, the TARDIS shaking more than usual as the screen slowly filled with static. Clara leaned against the railing and waited for Seventeen to flick various levers and buttons and dials, which he did. She noticed he was more elegant and precise in his movements, whereas Eleven was more aloof and slide-y.

The Doctor noticed Clara where she was and gave her a grin before jogging to the TARDIS door. As he opened the door to face the monster he had just left but it was more intimidating; its eyes glowed red and its jaw was dislocated, replaced by a dark spiral. In front of him stood the two boys that the trio had met before, but older, shooting their arrows straight through the monster. Clara was following the Doctor but stopped in awe and terror.. The Doctor did what he could to save them, grab their shoulders and pulling them into the TARDIS.

"Doctor, I thought you were taking me home?" Clara argued as the doors shut.

"Six words, my dear impossible girl," the Doctor said laying the boys down and turning around to face Clara, a good five inches below him.

"Time machine, so never run away. I know I've taught you this by now," the Doctor continued and smirked. Clara narrowed her eyes at him but knew he was right.

"At least you've become cleverer over the years," Clara retorted. A sliding motion was heard behind them, that of a bow.

"Who are you two travelers and what have you done with the Earth?" Geronimo's friend asked with his bow drawn. The Doctor raised his hands to calm the boys and Clara slowly inched behind the Doctor.

"Now, you won't get anywhere with violence," the Doctor tried to reason. Unhelpfully, Geronimo also readied his bow. The Doctor flapped his hands to his sides, slightly annoyed.

"Okay I really want to help you, but the weapons are really not helping. Firstly, what is this thing you keep encountering?" the Doctor asked. Geronimo and his friend lowered their bows with Geronimo looking dejected, as if he didn't want to say. He looked down before he spoke.

"Tats-an-Dalek-chidn," Geronimo said barely looking up. The Doctor's eyes widened as he automatically and manually translated what Geronimo had said; _Dead Dalek Spirit._ The Doctor did not have a good feeling about this.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all of those who have read till the end. I know cliffhangers can suck. Reviews would be greatly appreciated as they motivate me to write faster and better. Request topics or changes in the story and I will try to incorporate the ones that could fit into my overall plot of the story; this and constructive criticism only please :). P.S.- Eleven may not be back for a while as I'm trying to work in some Seventeen/Clara stuff.**


	4. Chapter 4: Oswin's Return

**A/N: This chapter is a bit longer than usual and has some foreshadowing and a bit of Whouffle. As you finish up reading remember, you clever people, that reviews are appreciated and I thank you for reading and supporting my first fic. Also remember this fic is basically a series of plotbunnies and you can help give ideas! =D**

* * *

**The New Doctor**

**Chapter 4: Oswin's Return**

The Doctor rubbed his hands through his hair, now frustrated at how the Daleks could have followed him. Obviously they weren't the same Daleks that were on Venus, those Daleks had been in their body armor and completely solid. As the Doctor paced, he realized everyone was watching him be the madman he was. He noticed Clara and had quick flashbacks of the Dalek asylum, he couldn't just risk another one of her lives; this was her, the first actual Clara Oswald.

"So, um, what do we do about this Doctor?" Clara asked, watching the Doctor pace back and forth.

"Well, we know the tats-an-Dalek-chidn was summoned from a cave with a strange metal case in it," Geronimo chided in. The Doctor pointed at Geronimo and leaned toward him.

"Was there anything else special in this cave?" the Doctor quizzed, searching his eyes.

"It was of a strange metal too, iron we believe," the other Apache informed the Doctor.

"Ah, yes, thank you. Who are you again?" the Doctor asked.

"Asa Deklugie; Son of Whoa, chief of Nedni Apaches," Asa responded, baring his chest. The Doctor recognized this name; he was later to be the official interpreter for Geronimo. _What a small world, Earth. _The Doctor thought.

"Okay, Asa. Did anything strange happen in this cave?" the Doctor asked. Asa made a face that roughly translated into a thinking face; knitting his eyebrows, looking up, and shutting his eyes for a moment.

"Something invisible scratched our fingers and said something like, not compatible," Asa continued in poor English. The Doctor sighed and moved past the boys closer to the doors of the TARDIS.

"Do you remember where this cave was?" the Doctor asked as a final question. Geronimo looked a bit annoyed.

"We were just going there until you abducted us," Geronimo said with a slight attitude. The Doctor grinned in appreciation.

"Thanks," the Doctor said before opening the TARDIS doors to the calmed monster. The Doctor's eyes widened at the sight of the wispy, skeletal shadow of a thing that towered over even the TARDIS. After a few moments, when the monster did not try to suffocate him the Doctor's face grew solemn.

"Where is the impossible girl?" the monster spoke without moving. The Doctor was surprised, _what Daleks would know about Clara? _ The boys inched out of the TARDIS with Clara following them out. The monster's head snapped into a lock on Clara and reached out his hand, ominously pointing his finger toward her. A dark gray mist floated out toward her and Clara yelped and banged on the TARDIS door to let her back in. The TARDIS hummed with an annoyed energy as the mist engulfed Clara's right hand. The Doctor had a feeling deep inside that the mist was not malicious; it reminded him of an adventure he'd had with Rose.

"Nanogenes," the Doctor said looking calmly at the monster. The monster returned the Doctor's gaze.

"Yes, I am merely a collection of these tiny machines, working for the Dalek in reparation," the nanogenes said neutrally. The Doctor raised an eyebrow at the form and Clara leaned against the TARDIS, calmer now.

"Who is this lord of yours?" the Doctor asked, squinting an eye the nanogenes.

"Oswin Oswald, she shall be resurrected," the accumulation of nanogenes swirled around and glided away. Geronimo and Asa stood nervously still, looking confused. The Doctor grew energized and grabbed Clara's hand picking her up to her feet.

"You alright Clara," the Doctor asked when she stumbled into him. Clara's face was blank as if coming back from a daydream. Clara searched the Doctor's eyes, reminding herself this was still her Doctor, and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm alright," Clara said before taking a step back, out of the Doctor's embrace but still unknowingly holding his hand.

"I suppose we need to chase after that thing, the- uh nanogenes," Clara continued with her cheeks turning light red. The Doctor smiled in return and squeezed her hand.

"You've got the idea," the Doctor said. He gestured for the Apache boys to follow and started to run with Clara's hand in his. Geronimo and Asa stood there, bewildered as to what just happened and slowly backed away from the strange blue box.

The Doctor and Clara kept running after the nanogenes until it entered a glowing cave entrance. The Doctor and Clara jogged their way up to the cave entrance and rested against a rock that leaned against the hill that held the cave.

"Now Clara," the Doctor said, out of breath," these Daleks are the enemy of the Time Lords; worst thing in the universe. And before you go in there you, a future version of you is one of them. Now I think that that form of nanogenes took a splice of your DNA to reconstruct that future you, Oswin Oswald." Clara kept her eyes on the Doctor as he explained, noticing how his facial features moved with his hands as he talked; she had done this with Eleven.

"Alright so why are we going in there then?" Clara retorted, still slightly out of breath. The Doctor had caught his breath back by now, an advantage of a Time Lord.

"Well, we mainly might want to get her back somewhere safe, if she has returned to her human form," the Doctor said, standing up and glancing into the white dalekanium cave.

"Then Geronimo, shall we?" Clara said, jokingly. The Doctor grinned and strolled into the cave with Clara.

The walls and ceiling were a stark white color. A single hallway lead into a seemingly unpowered Dalek, chained to the walls. The Doctor ran down the hallway and touched the Daleks plunger-like weapon while Clara followed slowly and cautious. A wall slammed down, closing Clara and the Doctor in the room with the Dalek and nanogene cloud that had probably shut them in. The Dalek lit up and the Doctor backed away from it with a slide.

"Watch me regenerate, Doctor," the Dalek was engulfed by the nanogenes.

"Oswin, how did you get off that asylum?" the Doctor said, clasping his hands and pacing in front of the disassembling Dalek after his general shock.

"When I teleported you and the Ponds, I did the same to myself," Oswin answered, her voice, gradually becoming less staccato; her image gradually became more human too.

"But how did you know, I'd come back. Much less with an exact copy of you," the Doctor asked, knitting his eyebrows.

"River can be a very talkative woman," Oswin said with her human face giving a sly smile. Clara came near to Oswin looking at the, now mostly, human. She studied her own features, but she sensed that this version of her was much more flirtatious.

"And how did you know this was the Doctor?" Clara asked as the nanogenes swirled away from Oswin and into the walls. Oswin shook her new body like River had when she regenerated in Hitler's office.

"It's those beautiful, ancient eyes. You couldn't miss them for the worlds," Oswin retorted touching and squeezing hers and the Doctors faces. The Doctor continued to give her a strange look until Oswin grabbed his and Clara's hands and dragging them behind her out of the cave.

"Now we need to get back to the TARDIS and you need to take me home to my original Doctor," Oswin said as they left the cave.

"You know usually I'm the one who leads the companions," the Doctor said sarcastically. Oswin rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, you just want to hold Clara's hand," Oswin remarked with a grin while Clara and the Doctor blushed, Clara more than the Doctor. "Don't think I don't know you, not-so-chin-boy."

They stopped holding hands eventually and ran back to the TARDIS. When they got back in Oswin marveled at the sight, spinning and breathing deeply in the TARDIS.

"It's just as fantastic as River said it was,"Oswin said happily. Clara needed to have a word with this future her and pulled her into a separate room on the TARDIS, while the Doctor worked on getting back to his eleventh self.

"Okay, what do you want to know then?" Oswin said, a bit surprised at Clara's sudden action. Clara grabbed Oswin's shoulders and looked directly into her eyes.

"What happens?" Clara asked, plainly. Oswin shot back a look of confusion.

"What happens to the Doctor and me?" Clara finished and Oswin smirked, now putting her hands on Clara's shoulder.

"It'll be fine, but you won't be able to stay with him forever, you know. What will happen with you and the other Doctor are fixed points in time, they _have_ to happen. So whatever you do, don't get into too much trouble," Oswin said slowly. Clara pursed her lips and looked at her feet, now knowing she had a deadline to decide on what she thought about this Doctor.

Her subconscious knew she had already fallen in love, but she objected it. She decided she needed to tell the Doctor how she felt. She wasn't certain however how he would feel. Oswin embraced her visual twin with a hug before the Doctor knocked on the door.

"You girls alright in there? I've got Eleven parked outside and he would like to take Oswin on a trip," the Doctor said, muffled through the door. Oswin pulled away from the hug and smiled at Clara.

"Run you clever girl, and remember," Oswin said with a smirk, "Coming Doctor!"

Oswin ran out the TARDIS doors and gave a big hug to her chin boy while Clara strolled behind her and stopped, side by side with the Seventeenth Doctor. She looked up with a smile and he grabbed her hand. With their free hand they waved goodbye to the Eleventh Doctor and Oswin as both TARDIS doors closed and both Doctors hurled the TARDISes into the Time Vortex and onto another adventure.

As the TARDIS flew through time and space the turbulence threw Clara into the Doctor's arms. She giggled and he smiled down at her. They stood there for a bit, embracing each other. Clara now noticed how hard she was holding the Doctor's chest and stepped back, clearing her throat. She knew he knew, and she would try to make him **her** Doctor. Her Doctor, she liked the sound of that; she smiled at that thought.


	5. Chapter 5: Bouncy Castle of Memories

**The New Doctor**

**Chapter 5: Bouncy Castle of Memories**

Clara didn't know the next three adventures would have been so dangerous or exciting. They had just gotten back from a trip to Raijulaphour, a purple dwarf planet in its autumn-like season. The seas were a foamy, pale green and the wildlife was "spectacular", according to Clara; dark brown deer with greenish-white spots, bright orange octopus-narwhals gliding on the water surface, white wooded trees with blue leaves turning purple as they died, and much more. They were having a fine time watching the octowhals near the shore until one of them decided to splash them. They hurried back into the TARDIS to change into dry clothes.

Clara had it easy, to the Doctor. He had to dry his entire uniform although Clara had told him, with a wave of the hand, to pick a new one. The Doctor was slightly offended by this without reason and Clara continued on into her room to change. She changed into dry clothes and sat on her bed, waiting for the Doctor to come back while thinking about him; his grey-blue, thin almond shaped eyes, his thin and mischievous smile, his upward fringe that leans to his right, and so much more. She drifted off into fantasies but was brought back to reality when she felt the Doctor's thin hand on her shoulder.

"Clara, are you all right?" the Doctor said comfortingly. She nodded and got up.

"Um, yeah. You dried your clothes off awfully quickly; do you have an automatic drying machine?" Clara joked. The Doctor waved a hand at her.

"Don't be silly, it's a heated bouncy castle, dries your clothes automatically, it's really cool," the Doctor gloated giving his mischievous grin. Clara playfully pushed his shoulder causing the Doctor to raise his hands in mock surrender.

"I want to go, bouncy castles are the best," Clara laughed.

"Okay, but your clothes might get a bit rigid," the Doctor warned playfully. Clara motioned with her arm for him to lead the way.

"Then let's be on our way, noble bouncy knight," Clara joked. The Doctor ran slowly to the room, in which an actual virtual world and castle stood. Clara knit her eyebrows until she stepped up to the obviously 'bouncy' gate. Her face lit up and she ran towards the gate archway, poking it, and then ramming into it, causing both the Doctor and Clara to laugh.

"Storm the castle!" the Doctor said, with a finger pointed to the sky, running through the gateway. A winding path led up to cathedral-like building with colored glass and blue pointed rooftops. _A dream castle,_ Clara thought while smiling at the sight.

"Beautiful, isn't it? It's all virtual rubber, even bouncier than regular rubber and air like what you use back on Earth," the Doctor said, absent-mindedly strolling past another gate. Clara was about to follow him past the archway until the wooden gate slammed down, unnaturally quick. The Doctor instinctively pulled out his sonic screwdriver, but remembered _it doesn't work on wood! _Clara let out an involuntary squeak and shook the gate's thick bars of, what actually seemed like, wood.

"TARDIS, why are you doing this? Is it because we came in wet? You know that wasn't our fault!" the Doctor pleaded and argued with the TARDIS. A mechanical march was heard behind Clara and both the Doctor and Clara knew the sound; Cybermen. Clara's mind flashed back to the last time she met the Cybermen and before Clara knew what was happening, she was trembling, oil bubbled on a pile of Cybermen, and the Doctor wrapped his arms around her, protectively.

"Clara. Clara! Are you alright?" the Doctor said, obviously worried. Clara turned around and put her arms through the gate the best she could to give the Doctor a hug.

"Yes, Doctor. My- my mind went blank for a-"Clara paused for, seemingly, no reason. The Doctor became worried and noticed they had been hugging before, now they were both at least a meter away from the gate. Timidly, the Doctor rolled up his sleeve to reveal faint scratches on his skin formed into tally marks; the Silence. He turned around and was met with the towering humanoid; the Silence turned his head and reached his arms above his sides. When his fingers shot out electricity the space beneath it became black and slowly faded pictures of the Doctor's enemies in and out of the black. The Doctor's eye twitched and he approached the messenger, disregarding the pictures coming from the space below its arms.

"Why are you doing this?" the Doctor spoke at the Silence. The space under the Silence's arms flashed brisk orange letters: C-L-A-R-A. The Doctor grimaced; he knew she needed to know that he was definitely not the Doctor she knew before. He was emotionally and mentally scarred.

The pictures kept appearing, with Clara giving a slight whimper at some. She was mesmerized at creatures; she wondered if the Doctor had actually fought all these. The Doctor took a deep breath and turned around to Clara who was slumped against the gate, peering through.

"Clara, I need to tell you some things. I need to tell you my past; the TARDIS is making me, "the Doctor said kneeling and grabbing Clara's shoulders gently; the touch refocused her mind. The Doctor was frozen in her beautiful doe brown eyes and her perky nose.

"I've been through many things since you last saw me in my eleventh, um, face. I've seen you die, far too many times. I've unashamedly fallen for you, also far too many times. They weren't always this y-"the Doctor was interrupted by Clara's widened eyes, but she stayed silent.

"You can go back to your past Doctor. But you can also stay here with me, not forever though. This TARDIS and I are both willing to keep you," the Doctor offered with a hopeful smile. The matter around them slowly became less bouncy and more solid, like an actual castle while the gate, also slowly, lifted. Clara sat back and looked blankly back at the Doctor; he had said that he hadn't _always_ fallen or seen this Clara die. Did that mean he has seen her die and fall, assumingly in love. She had decided from the first time she saw him in action, though she hadn't noticed it fully. She stood up with the Doctor and hugged his slender body.

"Yes, I'll stay for now," Clara spoke and smiled into the Doctor's shoulder. He returned the smile and with the blink of an eye they were back in the console room, still in the same position. The two separated but Clara moved her arms around the Doctor's neck and the Doctor's arms around Clara's waist. They gazed into each other's eyes.

"Not gonna ask how we got back?" the Doctor joked with a smirk. Clara giggled before responding.

"Oh don't gloat," Clara retorted, jokingly. Clara broke the gaze but returned it quickly. Slowly, their heads closed in on each other's for a kiss; they were interrupted by the sound of the TARDIS door opening and a flash of flame-red hair in their peripheral vision.

* * *

**A/N: Ooh another cliffhanger and possibly another return, yay suspense! Suggestions for future chapters and what to do with this "flame of red hair" would be helpful; also a helpful thing are reviews, they give me inspiration and help get my chapters out quicker (So help me help you!). =)**


	6. Chapter 6: Final Journey

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, I've got some writer's block and emotional issues going on right now (happy emotional issues though, don't worry); so if I'm slower getting out future chapters I'm sorry, now you will know why. Either these reasons or that I'm prewriting, although I'm not planning on doing that. Happy Reading!**

* * *

**The New Doctor**

**Chapter 6: Final Journey**

"Doctor, take us back right n-"the Scottish redhead shouted, obviously just getting over a sob. She looked up at the Doctor and Clara, now standing awkwardly near each other, looking back at Amy Pond dragging Rory Williams along with her. They stopped in awe and confusion looking around at the new TARDIS. _They must have just gotten back from Manhattan_, the Doctor inferred from their clothing.

"I've kind of, redecorated. And regenerated; six times to be precise," the Doctor said with a shy grin. After a final look around Amy set her sight on the Doctor and marched up to him, looking directly in his ancient blue-grey eyes.

"You- you're so different," Amy said without moving.

"That's what happens when I regenerate. I've been entirely new men," The Doctor said still staring into his former companion's eyes. Amy giggled, ran up to the Doctor, and threw her arms around his neck, surprising him. Rory and Clara stood off to the side awkwardly. The Doctor coughed and Amy let go of the Doctor.

"I suppose these are your former companions?" Clara assumed. Amy and Rory automatically recognized Clara's voice. The Doctor was about to speak but Amy spoke quicker.

"Oh my gosh! You're soufflé girl!" Amy interrupted. Clara gave the Doctor a confused look.

"One of your past lives, actually it was Oswin; the Oswin we helped, with the nanogenes." the Doctor informed Clara.

"Excuse me, you rescued Oswin? Wasn't she supposed to die on that asylum planet; isn't that like a fixed point in time, or something?" Amy nodded along to Rory's question.

"Long story, teleportation and that sort of wibbly-wobbly-timey-wimey stuff," the Doctor responded with a wave of the hand. "Moral of the story, I, well, Clara and I rescued her and sent her back to your Doctor, the eleventh."

"And you stole his new companion?" Amy asked motioning to Clara and receiving an annoyed look from the Doctor.

"Actually I came along with him," Clara responded causing Amy to blush slightly.

"So what now? What do we do, where do we go?" Rory asked, still slightly baffled by the current situation. The Doctor glanced at Clara and then clasped and rubbed his hands together.

"Well, as long as you make it back to Manhattan safely after the adventure, anywhere you'd like," the Doctor said with a smile; Amy returned his smile with a confused look.

"Take us back to the Doctor, our Doctor," Amy's order caused the Doctor's smile to fade.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. He has to be where he is, moping in Victorian London, I assume. Otherwise he wouldn't find Clara here, well a past version of Clara, causing him to find this Clara," the Doctor rambled.

"You are a lot like our Doctor," Rory said.

"I'll take that as a compliment. So, where do you two want to go, without any previous Doctors?" the Doctor said as he walked to the console and leaned on it. Amy grabbed Rory's shoulder and whispered in his ear, causing him to half smile and nod.

"Home," Amy said simply, squeezing Rory's hand. The Doctor wasn't surprised by this order and flipped switches and levers and rolled a ball with Gallifreyan symbols on it.

"Remember, you two can't stay there forever. It's a fixed point in time that you have to die back in Manhattan." The Doctor said, nudging a hand toward the TARDIS door. Amy gave a look of confusion back at the Doctor.

"How do you know that we just got back from our trip to Manhattan, with the a-angels?" Amy asked, nearly choking up with the flashback of that day. The Doctor looked down at his feet, rubbed the back of his head, and looked up again at Amy and Rory.

"I remember them all, all of my companions; how I met them, how they died, their most courageous moments, and their worst defeats. You, Rory, Clara, and so many more," the Doctor said slowly, motioning to each person he mentioned. Amy and Clara pursed their lips and Rory glanced down at his feet and around the console room.

"So, how about that house tour?" Clara said trying to lighten the mood.

"Yea," Amy and the Doctor mumbled.

They all walked out of the TARDIS door and up to the house formerly owned by Amy and Rory. Amy and Rory led the group up to the TARDIS blue door, opening it and walking through. Amy started to tear up slightly and Rory comforted her while the Doctor and Clara stood innocently behind them, letting them look around. Amy and Rory walked around for a bit with the Doctor and Clara following them. Eventually, Amy pulled the Doctor off to the side to interrogate him.

"Don't act like I didn't see what you and Clara were doing when we got in the TARDIS. I know Rory didn't see, but I did," Amy said teasingly. The Doctor responded by leaning on his side against the wall and rolled his eyes like a child.

"I- your point being?" the Doctor stuttered. Amy smirked and put a hand on her hip.

"Was it going to be your first time with her?" Amy asked, asking for gossip. The Doctor rolled his eyes again and tried to walk off but was stopped by Amy grabbing his arm and giving him her puppy eyes.

"Yes our first kiss, until you came," the Doctor relieved Amy and she gave him a mocking smile and a playful punch on his lanky arm.

"She's lucky. There aren't many people you fancy, are there Doctor?" Amy asked solemnly.

"There have been close to none since I lost her and I'm not going to like having to send her back to myself," the Doctor responded. A rumpus was heard in another room; both Amy and the Doctor looked at the focus of the noise.

"I think they might need us over there," Amy suggested before a loud thump was caused in the other room.

"Doctor!" Clara screamed from the other room. Immediately Amy and the Doctor rushed into the room to see an unconscious Rory, crumpled on the ground, a cowering and shrieking Clara huddled in a corner and a man in black clothing with a bald head and cricket bat standing over her. _Robber,_ the Doctor predicted. Amy raced forward, before the man could turn around and kicked him in the back of the knee. Amy's foot bounced off of the man's leg and she brought it to her chest, hopping up and down and muttering to herself.

As Clara continued to scream, the man turned around to show his appearance: a plastic face. The Auton lunged at the Doctor, robotically; the Doctor dove out of the way and landed near Clara. He grabbed her hand and dragged her up to her feet.

"Get Amy and run to the TARDIS," the Doctor told Clara quickly. He didn't give her time to argue, letting go of her hand, distracting the Auton, and pulling Rory from the ground.

"What are you looking at? Run you two!" the Doctor replied to Amy and Clara's stare. Amy and Clara ran out to the TARDIS while the Doctor pointed his sonic screwdriver at the Auton, freezing him in place. The Doctor lugged Rory out to where Amy and Clara stood and let him fall into Amy's arms. The Doctor immediately pivoted back toward the house.

"What was that, Doctor?" Clara asked while following the Doctor. The Auton stumbled in a rage through the door. The Doctor, in return, pulled out his sonic screwdriver and fired it at the plastic monstrosity. The Auton fell motionlessly to the ground with a plastic thud.

"Auton, creatures that can take over plastic," the Doctor said walking to the fallen Auton.

"What did you do?" Clara asked watching the Doctor pick up the rigid mannequin and haul it back to the TARDIS.

"Don't worry all good now, don't feel like explaining it now. All aboard!" the Doctor said quickly while stepping into the TARDIS. Everybody loaded onto the TARDIS with Rory now conscious.

"Why did we just leave, Doctor?" Rory asked obviously drowsy. The Doctor did his dance around the TARDIS after setting the Auton down. He jerked a lever and looked at his companions before speaking.

"I'm getting rid of this Auton and then taking you home," the Doctor said sternly before walking to the TARDIS door with the Auton in hand. The Doctor opened the door to a blinding red light and threw out the Auton.

"There you go, red dwarf just for you," the Doctor mumbled as he walked back to the console. He snapped his fingers and the TARDIS door slammed shut.

"No, really? Why'd we leave?" Rory repeated. Clara rolled her eyes.

"Living mannequin rompin' around your house and you ask why we leave?" Clara sassed. Amy felt a little bit proud of this new girl but decided to change the subject.

"Whole lot of vengeance you let out there, Doctor," Amy commented as the Doctor started to move around the console to get the Ponds back home.

"Oh please, it wasn't all for Rory and Clara. I've got a lot of bad memories of them that you'd never have the time for me to explain to you," the Doctor explained as he worked the controls of the TARDIS. He finished and raised his arm towards the door.

"Um, Doctor. My head is going to be fine, right?" Rory asked before walking toward the exit.

"Minor concussion it'll be fine," the Doctor smiled at Rory.

"Doctor, I think I might say this later, well earlier in your life. But I really did mean that afterword, in the book, every bit of it. I see you might have solved it with Clara but really, don't travel alone," Amy ended her message with a hug.

"Goodbye, Ponds," the Doctor said breaking the hug with Amy and hugging Rory, with some detest from Rory. With that, Amy and Rory held hands as they exited the TARDIS into Manhattan. The Doctor looked down at his feet and then back up as he moved to the console.

"Is that how you have to deal with all of your… companions?" Clara asked, dejectedly sitting in a spare chair.

"Not all, just the lucky ones," the Doctor said gloomily flipping switches and levers.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Clara asked beginning to be concerned. The Doctor let out a sigh, not wanting to tell her the truth.

"To paraphrase myself, some left me, some get left behind, and I suppose some, not many, but some died," the Doctor said slowly and turned to Clara as he finished with the controls. He walked slowly up to her and embraced her with a hug.

"But not you, I would never," the Doctor felt Clara become less tense after he said this.

"Thank you, Doctor. I wouldn't want to leave you," Clara responded with a smile and returned the hug. After the embrace the Doctor stepped away and his melancholy smile faded, letting Clara's confusion grow.

Slowly he raised his arm to the TARDIS door, motioning for her to exit.

"I'm so sorry Clara."


	7. Chapter 7: Prehistoric Disappearance

**A/N: Another chapter after another long wait. Also, no good Doctor Who story would be much good without timey-wimey stuff and/or drama. Reviews are ****much**** appreciated as, even now, I'd like to thank anyone who has even read this "meh" story of mine. P.S. Sorry for the emotional torment of Clara in this chapter. :/**

* * *

**The New Doctor**

**Chapter 7: Prehistoric Disappearance **

"I'm so sorry Clara," the voice came from the entrance, Seventeen's arm was aimed at Eleven. Both Doctors' faces were somber as Clara looked frantically between them, her eyes watering gradually.

"W-what!? You can't- you just said you wouldn't let me go!" Clara stuttered at Seventeen, whose arm was now resting at his side.

"No, I said I would never let you die. I'm afraid this is a part of that plan," Seventeen responded sadly. Eleven stood just in front of the TARDIS door, waiting for Clara and his future self to finish this dispute.

"But," Clara glanced quickly at Eleven. "But can't we just go on, like, one more trip? Please?" Clara stood closer to Seventeen, with her hands clasped together in front of her chest, almost begging. Seventeen sighed and looked into Clara's eyes, they could control him, and he had found this out the hard way before and snapped out of it. He started to respond but the TARDIS jerked and Clara fell onto him as he fell onto the console. Across the room, Eleven struggled to get on the right side of the guardrails. Clara shrieked when she fell but landed softly onto the Seventeenth Doctor's chest.

"Looks like you got your wish," the Doctor said after temporarily wiping the thought of kissing Clara out of his mind. Clara stood back up and put her hand on the console.

"Good ol' Snogbox," Clara muttered as the Doctors congregated halfway to the door. Clara made her way cautiously to the Doctors.

"Fine, I'll do it," Seventeen agreed unhappily. Seventeen stormed to the door while Eleven strolled proudly to the console. Seventeen opened the door and grinned like a child at the surroundings with Clara now peeking over his shoulder.

"Where and when are we, Doctor?" Seventeen asked, looking back over his shoulder with Clara in the way. Clara moved to the other side of the door.

"North Africa, Earth and Cretaceous Period, around 126.8 million years from Clara's present," Eleven informed, pleased with this setting. Seventeen was pleased too and walked onto the sand before a giant, grey, and webbed foot landed moderately far away from the TARDIS. Seventeen stumbled back and Clara stood frozen in the doorway.

"Oh my stars, bloody dinosaurs," Clara slightly gawped. Eleven turned around excitedly with a grin on his face.

"What? I love dinosaurs," Eleven said joining Clara's side and gawping with her, happily. Seventeen looked up and meters above him, was the grey underbelly of a dinosaur. The dinosaur was dripping and shook itself dry, resulting in a heavy shower for the Seventeenth Doctor. Seventeen was now sitting on the ground brushing a wet mop of hair out of his eyes and scanning the dinosaur with his sonic screwdriver. Clara and Eleven giggled at Seventeen's shower and after the laugh Clara stepped out of the TARDIS to join Seventeen. Seventeen did a double take at Clara and quickly stood up to rush her back in the TARDIS.

"No, no, no, no, no, you can't get stuck out here," Seventeen pushed Clara's shoulders back towards the TARDIS. Clara tried to wriggle and push back.

"Oi, why do we have to get back in?" Clara asked in a aggravated voice. Seventeen looked up behind Clara and then back into her eyes.

"Really just you, but I don't have much time to explain. Doctor, you take Clara, here, back with you and continue on your adventures. I'll find some Silurians, don't worry," Seventeen explained quickly and smiling while Clara and Eleven grew steadily more confused and worried. "As for you, Clara; oh, it's always you Clara. Live a good life for this is goodbye. Just forget me, stay with your Doctor."

"But you're my-"Clara was cut off by Seventeen. Quickly he kissed her and pushed into the TARDIS. As the TARDIS tipped onto Clara she fell into it and space bended, the gravity curved. Luckily, Eleven caught as Clara hurdled horizontally into the TARDIS. Clara's mind held onto the kiss for far too long of a time. The Doctor snapped his fingers in front of Clara's face and she shot back to reality; she stood up and rushed toward the sand filled door.

"What just happened?" Clara demanded while pounding on the sand. The Doctor ran over to the console worked around it.

"Well, you just kissed a two millennium old alien and then according to the TARDIS shields and inference, got thrown into a TARDIS that got kicked over by a dinosaur," the Doctor explained. Clara stared with misty eyes back at the Doctor who was looking back with a smirk. Clara felt like her heart had been punched. The Doctor's future self was going to die alone, and he was grinning like a child.

"Why are you smiling?" Clara asked, nearing tears. The Doctor's face straightened out into one of shock.

"Oh nothing, I remembered a funny joke I one heard. A horse told it, but funny nonetheless," the Doctor rambled as he piloted the TARDIS, nonchalantly. Clara gave him a look of unbelief, which he didn't notice until after the TARDIS landed. Clara didn't trust what the Doctors had done, she felt as if she'd been let out of a secret plan or something.

"Um, don't look behind you but I think there might be a major dinosaur battle happening right now," the Doctor said with wide eyes. A deafening roar made Clara nearly jump over the guardrail next to her. The roar was returned by a strangely familiar, and iconic, roar. The Doctor walked slowly from the console to the door his mouth and eyes, widely agape. Clara turned around to be met with a dusty wind that smelled of sweat and some other mystery smell. When the wind calmed there they were, two giant dinosaurs biting and clawing at each other.

"Clara this is a once in a lifetime experience, a Spinosaurus aegyptiacus against a Godzillasaurus angiureunsis, not from the movies, from a different planet," the Doctor spoke calmly, as if not to disturb the giant beasts in battle. Clara peeked out of the door and watched the two lizards battle. The one Clara thought of as the Spinosaurus was two shades of grey, darker on the top and lighter on the bottom with red-trimmed sail on its back. The other, assumed Godzillasaurus, was more dragon-like. On its back were what looked like decayed remnants of a sail, much like the movie Godzilla. The Godzillasaurus was the grey like the Spinosaurus, but its sails were trimmed with a glowing plasma blue color.

"Well, you got thirteen plus, shouldn't you have seen this more?" Clara retorted. The Doctor looked down, grimaced and turned to Clara.

"I will," the Doctor said, worried. Clara found what made the Doctor grimace, a grey trench coat that belonged to him. She yelped and snatched up Seventeen's coat. She thought of one option immediately; the Doctor was eaten by a dinosaur. Clara started muttering "no, no, no" repeatedly as she sat behind the door with Seventeen's coat in her hands. Eleven put his hand on her shoulder and tried to consult her while keeping watch on the dinosaur's distances.

"Clara! Clara are you alright? Clara, what's the matter?" the Doctor asked between glances out of the TARDIS door. Eleven stuck his torso out of the doorway and looked around for signs of his future self. Clara was overcome by grief, her brain couldn't function clearly after the possibility of _the_ Doctor, no, _her_ Doctor, being dead forever. Eleven stuck his torso back in and ran back to the console, dancing quickly around and operating the TARDIS.

After the TARDIS landed, Clara slowly trudged to the seat near the console and curled into a ball while crying into the Doctors coat. The Doctor tried to comfort Clara again and put his hand gently on her shoulder.

"It's all right, Clara," the Doctor said quietly while looking at his feet.

"No it's not! You just died, how can you say that?" Clara slurred through the trench coat.

"Time Lords are connected mentally, if he was dead, I could've felt it Clara," The Doctor explained slowly. Clara sniffled and felt ashamed for overreacting.

"Sorry, f-for overreacting," Clara said quietly, still getting over her tears. She looked up and saw Eleven, with his understanding green eyes.

"Never be sorry for feeling, Clara. Now let's go back our TARDIS," the Doctor said with a smile and stood up, grabbing hold of Clara's hand. Clara slung the Doctor's coat over her shoulder after wiping her eyes with it and slowly came along with the Doctor. As soon as she stepped out of the TARDIS she blacked out.

-X-

When Clara came to, she was in bed aboard the TARDIS. She sat up quickly and felt her face for the makeup that should have been messed up from crying. She felt her makeup-less face and raced to the door in her pajamas.

"Doctor, what was our most recent adventure?" Clara asked, worried of the response.

"Um, with the Cybermen," the Doctor replied after sticking his head out from the other side of the console. Clara replied with a blank face and a blink. The Doctor gave her a confused look.

"Cybermen? Alien world? I got invaded by a robot. Angie and Artie were there, you can ask them when we get back. Get some proper clothes on, I want to take you somewhere," the Doctor rambled without a response from Clara. Clara slunk back into her room and rubbed her hands through her bangs. However confused she was, she got cleaned up and went back into the TARDIS console room.

"Finally you're out, le-"the Doctor clasped his hands to say more but Clara interrupted him.

"Hold on I need to see something, real quick," Clara said holding up a finger and running off to a spare room in the TARDIS. She ran to a wardrobe that stood parallel to the bed and searched through it. There she found them, the Doctor's clothes: black dress pants, black shoes, a grey t-shirt, a cyan waistcoat, a silk, black tie, and a grey trench coat. Clara couldn't believe her eyes and ran back to the TARDIS console room.

"Okay Clara!" the Eleventh Doctor said as he finished his elaborate dance around the TARDIS' console," You ready?" The Doctor smiled and Clara shook her head. He strutted down the walkway's slope and pushed open the doors, dramatically, without seeing Clara's response.

* * *

**A/N: If this ending confuses you, go back to the very first chapter. Again, sorry for being evil.**


	8. Chapter 8: Last Encounter

**A/N: The final chapter in the first of my stories. Excuse (If it offends you) the 'happily ever after' ending, again it's my first story, for better or worse. I do plan on making more stories because the support I have now (close to none) does tickle me whenever I get it. Happy reading!**

**The New Doctor**

**Chapter 8: Last Encounter**

"No Doctor, we've been through this before," Clara told Eleven while pouting, ready to burst into tears. Eleven looked offended as he looked at the setting around the TARDIS. He came back in, walking quickly.

"Wait, what? What do you mean?" the Doctor asked coming close to Clara. Clara felt like she'd been punched in the stomach.

"Why would you do this? We have to find the Doctor and you're reenacting the moment we met him?" Clara asked, almost nagging. The Doctor grew confused. He looked behind him and then back at Clara, he squinted and knocked on the top of her head; she swatted at his fist.

"What do you mean 'reenacting'? We've never done this before. There's an entire new, yet boring, landscape out there," the Doctor said in his usual, arm flailing way. Clara wanted to stomp her foot and tell the Doctor everything that had happened in her "dream", but it would be totally nonsensical to him. She took a few moments, looking down at her feet with her head in her hands, to calm down.

"Okay then, let's explore this new land- *sniffle* -scape," Clara said after looking back up at the Doctor. Eleven looked with a sensitive eyebrow raised at Clara and complied.

With this the Eleventh Doctor and Clara took a relatively, they were on Venus, normal walk through the Underground Forests of Venus. Through humor and time, the Doctor let Clara forget about his future self as they walked through the misty trees. They chatted for nearly an hour about aliens and Earth and even, somewhere in there, about machine-made foods.

By the time the Doctor and Clara made it back to the TARDIS, Clara was about to fall asleep. Clara stumbled sleepily back to her room with the memories of the Seventeenth Doctor put aside, while Eleven guided the TARDIS somewhere safe and went to his room. Clara immediately lay down on her bed, already about to fall asleep, when something glittered through her eyelids. She brushed off the light as the TARDIS playing tricks on her, until noise came from the direction of the light.

"Hey, Clara," a familiar voice said softly. Clara bolted upright in her bed and opened her eyes to see a flickering version of the infamous Seventeenth Doctor. She grabbed her pillow and threw it at the hologram, except it hit him.

"How could you just leave me and the Doctor like that?" Clara shouted becoming more awake with anger. Seventeen looked down sadly.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let him remember me. Too many spoilers to his future," the Doctor said walking, with his hands behind his back near the end of Clara's bed. Clara was gradually becoming less angry, but she still felt like slapping him across the face.

"Couldn't you have told me before you kissed me and ran off?" Clara asked, cooling off a bit.

"I had to get you and Eleven out and away from my TARDIS as quick as possible, it was forming a void in the universe. Again, I'm sorry," Seventeen explained. Clara looked at her feet and blushed.

"Sorry for exploding on you like that, but next time, if there's a next time, don't run off on me like that," Clara slowly looked up and grinned at the Doctor, he smiled back. Clara didn't want to be angry at the Doctor, she jumped to the end of her bed and wrapped her arms around Seventeen, catching him by surprise. The Doctor's hands quickly came in front of him, holding them out like a caution sign, but slowly wrapping them around Clara's waist.

"You don't ever have to be sorry for feeling, Clara. Haven't I told you that?" the Doctor said as Clara nuzzled into the Doctor's neck. Clara made a sound of affirmation and continued swaying with the Doctor, like they were dancing. After a while a question dawned on Clara. She removed her mouth from the Doctor's shoulder and looked up and him.

"How long does this hologram-y thing last for?" Clara said with an eyebrow raised.

"At most, two and a half hours. Why?" the Doctor informed and asked. Clara smiled in return and took ahold of his silk, black tie and pulled backwards, dragging him onto the bed. He landed close beside her with questioning eyes. Clara returned his look by looking into his eyes with a mischievous grin.

"I don't think you've gotten much action lately," Clara flirted still holding onto his tie. She pulled him in for a kiss.

"I've been an old man, physically, for the past 5 decades!" the Doctor explained when she gave him air. Clara rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Oh be quiet and enjoy your impossible girl," Clara laughed and rolled on top of the Doctor, going back in for another, passionate, kiss.

-X-

The Doctor and Clara had their night of fun and eventually the Doctor faded away, sleeping, in two and a half hours, like he said. Clara explained Seventeen as a dream to Eleven, which didn't cause the universe to be sucked into a void. All in all, Clara only benefited from Seventeen's visit, she saw dinosaurs, she rescued herself, and, most importantly to her, got to show that she truly did love the Doctor.

After the night's events, everything went on as usual in history; the Doctors and companions saved Gallifrey, the Doctor gained his new regeneration cycle, and everything after. Yet Clara never forgot that one special night with her, new Doctor.


End file.
